Those Eyes
by PaintMeNeon
Summary: Life is too short to worry, but what happens when Roxanne's world comes to a sudden reality that she must make brash decisions that will affect not only herself, but her twin brother and everyone else that she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Here's my attempt at another story! Hopefully I'll actually finish this one. Anyways! I (unfortunately) do not own anything that is Teen Wolf related, but I do own my character Roxanne! Oh! Feel free to make banners folks! **

Staring blankly at my computer screen, I frowned at the price of the boots I'd ogled every time I'd gone to the mall in the past month. My head snapped up when I heard a sound outside. Apparently I hadn't been the only one to hear it seeing as Scott looked at me from our bathroom. One of my recently waxed eyebrows rose up in question. Scott brought his finger up to his lips and motioned for me to follow him out as he grabbed my baseball bat by the door.

Slowly, the two of us crept down the stairs and out to the front porch, Scott holding the baseball bat and I followed right behind him. Scott got closer to the railing, while I stayed by the wall, only to have someone fall and hang upside down from our roof. Well you can guess what happened next, that's right, the three of us screamed.

"Stiles!" What was supposed to be a hushed whisper turned into a high pitch shrill, while I glared at him, "What the shit man!" It didn't take long for Scott to raise his voice as well. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?"

"Neither of you were answering your phones!" I groaned as I starred indignantly at our retarded friend. "Why do you have a bat?"

I watched as Scott looked at the bat he was holding before answering him, "I thought you were a predator!" Raising an eyebrow at Stiles, I watched as he squirmed a bit. Honestly, I know he's one of my best friends but I could never figure out what was wrong with him, well until I noticed what he was staring at.

A soft groaned rolled off my lips, as I looked down at myself. Pulling my sweater lower to hide my panties, I looked up at Stiles. "Quit staring and get on with why you are here!"

My glare sent him into a frenzy. "Eh right! I know it's late but you've got to here this. Saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called they brought in every officer from the Beacon Hills department and even state police."

Of course my brother and I would succumb to curiosity and ask, "For what?"

Without skipping a beat Stiles replied, "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

I watched as Stiles let himself off the roof and rolled my eyes at the exchange that my twin brother and Stiles were having.

"A dead body?" My brother could be a little dense at times.

"No a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body." Ah good old Stiles and his sarcasm.

"Not that I'm not excited to see you Stiles, I'm thrilled really, but why'd you come here? This couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Well if you would quit interrupting me and let me explain…" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' response and resorted to giving him a head nod for him to keep going. This is what Stiles and I's friendship mostly consisted off; snarky banter.

"As I was saying, they don't know much just that it was a girl most likely in her twenties."

Now it wasn't my turn to interrupt, "Wait, so if they found a body, then what are they looking for?"

The excitement on Stiles face, in a way, was kind of disturbing. Who get excited over a dead body?! "That's the best part! They only found half… we're going."

"Well you boys obviously don't need me for this little adventure of yours therefore I shall go back inside and wallow in self-pity because I can't afford those boots I've been eyeing. Good night gentlemen!" I began to walk away before turning around, "Oh and Scott wake me up when you get home so I know you made it safe." With that I disappeared inside not waiting for a reply.

Waking up in the morning was probably the most painful thing I could ever have to endure, like come on! Nobody is alive until at least ten, and even then I think that's pushing it. That is why my mother usually woke my brother and I up in the morning, otherwise we'd never out of bed.

A loud wake up was the first thing I heard on this fine morning, as my mother pulled the blankets off of my body. This was why I hated school days, the rude awakening. This morning though was slightly different. Panicked, I bolted up from my bed, wide awake, and rushed over to Scott's bed. I peeled the blankets back and sighed in relief, the dork was snoring lightly. Winding up, I gave my twin brother a good smack on the shoulder to wake him up.

"OW! What was that for!" My startled brother yelled as he stared at me with a look that I could only describe as horrified. I smirked darkly and winked before walking over to my mother, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh you know exactly what that was for mister." Mom watched us in disbelief before walking away, mumbling something about going to work. Grinning cheekily, I happily skipped to my closet, and browsed through the small amount of clothing I had, and pulled a cute ensemble for our first day back.

I slipped on my army green skinny jeans I'd gotten as a hand me down from one of my friends, along with my black lace sweetheart tube top, that I'd worked my ass off to get, and to top it off I shrugged on my army green long sleeved blazer that had come as a hand me down as well. Being tiny definitely had its perks, especially when people outgrew their clothing. Smiling at my outfit, I hopped into one of my two pairs of heels, and grabbed my glasses and watch off my nightstand, before making my way down stairs.

As usual Stiles had come and picked me up before heading to school, and as usual Scott wasn't ready on time therefore he would have to take his bike. As soon as Stiles pulled out of our driveway I smacked his arm.

"Woah! What was that for?" He whined, like a little girl might I add.

"For not bothering to text or call me when you made it home last night you dipshit!" Come on, couldn't a sister worry?

"I called you and you didn't answer! Have you even checked your phone at all?" The brunette sighed exasperated. Blushing, I pulled my phone out of my blazer pocket and noticed I had nine text messages, seven from Stiles, and twelve missed calls all from Stiles.

"Oh maybe I should check that thing more often." Wasn't that just awkward. I watched Scott and I's best friend as he rolled his eyes at me while he pulled into the school's parking lot.

It wasn't long before I noticed Scott arriving on his bike, and made a dash for the bike rack. "Hey bro! Why didn't you wake me up last night?" He gave me a look, you know one of those looks that if looks could kill they'd kill you, yeah one of those. I smiled sheepishly before frowning when Beacon Hills High's number one jackass pulled up in his fancy car. I watched as he, purposely, slammed into Scott and his bike.

"Dude, watch the paint job." The audacity of that boy.

"Hey Jackson. Watch your face!" I was about to punch him before Stiles ran up and grabbed my arm.

"Roxanne let it go!" The worry in Stiles voice made me think twice about punching him, was Jackson really worth getting suspended or worst getting after school detention with Mr. Harris? No he really wasn't. Annoyed, I reluctantly let my arm fall to my side. Jackson didn't get to put his two cents in before Danny, Beacon Hills' resident homosexual, called him over. He gave us one last look over before turning around and leaving.

"God I hate him." Was all I mumbled before I followed my twin and Stiles towards the school.

"Alright let's see it." See what? I looked curiously between my brother and best friend before Scott pulled the right side of his shirt up, revealing a bloody gauze.

"What the heck happened? Did you go to the hospital to get it checked out?" Worriedly I bent down and looked at it closer, pulling the gauze away from the wound. Surprisingly Scott let me do this; I looked at it and noticed it was a bite mark.

"I couldn't see much, but I think it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit ya?" Stiles responded skeptically. "No, nah, not a chance."

"Scott there haven't been wolves in California in like sixty years."

"I hate to say it, but Roxanne's right." Thank you Stiles, first and most likely last time he'll ever admit that, I should probably write it in my calendar so I can remember this day.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott kept arguing. "Well if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, you are definitely not going to believe that I found the rest of the body."

"Dude are you kidding me?" Why did Stiles have to get excited over the weirdest things?

"No, I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome, I mean it's seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since… since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You… look… like you're gonna ignore me." I couldn't help the goofy grin that graced my face as Lydia, Beacon Hills' queen bee, ignored my awkward and dorky friend.

"You're the cause of this you know, both of you, dragging me down in your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlet nerded by you." He just couldn't stop rambling, could he?

"Oh please, Lydia talks to me. Well ok, we argue when we talk but that's not the point! It's obviously all those references to things like Star Wars, and zombie movies and all those other nerdy things that you enjoy." Stiles glared at me before lightly shoving me. "Now, now, no need to get violent. I speak the truth my brother, and obviously you can't handle the truth!" At that last part my voice gradually got higher into this weird manly yell, that was supposed to sound like Col. Jessep in A Few Good Men, but it sounded nothing like it, not that I'll ever admit to that…

"You know that sounded nothing like him right?" Stiles starred me down hoping that I would admit to that.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned, "You're jealous that you can't do it as amazingly as yours truly can." With that I left my twin brother and our best friend behind making my way to home room only to see that Lydia would be in my homeroom this year. Great…

It felt like the day had dragged on for longer than necessary, and as soon as the last bell rang I rushed out of class and to my locker. I grinned when I noticed both Scott and Stiles were at their lockers. "How were classes? Boring I bet! My were! Gosh I hate school." I rambled as I grabbed the books I would need to do my homework tonight.

Noticing that no one was replying I looked up at Scott. What is he starring at so intensely? Following his gaze, I noticed it was fixed on the new girl, which I couldn't remember her name at the moment, but knew that she was in my French class. A knowing grin was set on my lips as I watched my brother and new girl smile at one another. Awe… how sweet. I watched at the wicked witch of the west made her appearance, and not long after so did jackass, poor girl, stuck with Lydia and Jackson.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" I looked up at the sound of a semi familiar voice and starred at her oddly. What was her name again? Claire… no, maybe it was Suzie, ah who cares, probably won't talk to her.

"Cause she's hot, beautiful people heard together."

"Thanks Stiles, I must be really ugly if I'm stuck hanging out with you." And so the bickering match, between Stiles and I, began, his rebuttal? That I was an exception. You can imagine how well that worked out for him.

Just like last year, Coach Finstock was not letting me play on the boys team, big surprise, due to the fact that I was a girl. That is sexist! Like come on I play better than half the boys on the team, no offence to Scott and Stiles. Therefore I was stuck playing on the girl's team where I have absolutely no competition, and there really isn't much action on the field when it's only girls that are playing. Maybe I should go talk to the principle, yeah, that's what I'll do.

Sitting on the bleachers was probably the lamest thing ever. "Is anybody sitting here?" I looked up for a split second and noticed it was new girl. Had it been anyone else they would have gotten a snarky remark about how there was a bunch of space throughout the bleachers. Smiling, I shook my head and looked back out at the field, looking for my brother only to find him in the net. Uh… this cannot be good.

First ball thrown hit my twin right in the face which made me giggle, what a silly goose. But surprisingly he caught all the ones thrown at him after that. When he caught Jackson's ball though that's what made me jump up and cheer! "That's my twin!" It was hard to believe, all that hard work we did this summer obviously paid off.

Looking for Scott's inhaler, those were definitely my plans for after school, not! Walking in the woods and heels did not mix. As soon as we hit the creek that was the last straw. "Stiles give me a piggy back ride." The tall sixteen year old looked back at me and noticed what choose I was wearing before reluctantly turning around and offering me his back.

I hopped up and looked over at Scott. "Scotty! You were amazing on the field today! Obviously my amazing talent is rubbing off on you!" He starred at me blankly, that is, until a huge grin slipped on his lips and he rolled his eyes at my self-compliment. Of course Stiles scoffed at me but I chose to ignore that.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." I looked at him oddly, what is he on?

"Smell things?" Stiles paused, "like what?"

"Like Roxanne's shampoo or that mint mojito gum in your pocket." Okay this was just getting weird.

"I don't even have any mint mojito…" Quietly I watched as Stiles searched his pockets and found a single piece of gum. That had to be luck!

"So all this started with the bite…" Where was Stiles going with this?

"Well… what if it's like an infection?" I couldn't help myself and rolled my eyes at my brother, "like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what I actually think that I've heard of this" Oh lord help me now, "it's a specific kind of infection."

Scott stopped and looked back at both Stiles and I. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called… lycanthropy." Oh god. I just about died laughing at my twin's facial expression.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?" Was Scott ever gullible or what?

Smiling mischievously, I looked at Stiles before saying, "On the night of the full moon." Looking back at Stiles I grinned before the two of us made an howling noise. I laughed when my brother shoved Stiles, until I remembered I was on his back. I tightened my grip so I didn't fall off only to have Stiles pry my hands apart as soon as he was standing straight up again.

Landing on my butt I looked up angrily at my friend, pouting. "Ah quit being a baby Roxanne." Stiles rolled his eyes, before extending his arm out for me to grab his hand. Lifting myself up, I brushed off the leaves that had stuck to my pants, and followed the boys. The two continued their previous discussion as I tuned them out, watching where I was stepping.

"I could have sworn this was it." I looked up as Scott stopped and pointed at the ground. Shrugging I walked a bit further ahead surveying the ground looking for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?"

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler 'cause those things cost eighty bucks."

"Mom is so gonna kill you if she finds out." I gloated before looking back at the boys. Stiles seemed agitated as he slapped Scott's back, I gave him a questioning glance while Scott stood up.

"Uh Roxanne, you might want to turn around?" Scott said oddly.

"What are you…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when a hand grabbed my arm. Frightened, I gave a slight squeal before the hand released me making me turn around and come face to face, well more like face to chest, with some random guy.

Taking a few steps back, I watched as he got closer and closer. Are we going to die today? Finally, I bumped into someone's chest which I assumed was Stiles due to the fact that when he grabbed my hand it didn't feel like Scott's.

"What are you doing here?" I watched as Mr. Grabby finally stopped moving, and observed him more closely. He had gorgeous green eyes, his face structure was impeccable, almost like what you would expect from a god, with short dark brown, almost black hair and his lips, well those were to die for, and cue the fangirl crush. "This is private property." His cold voice brought me out of my reveries as he stared the three of us down.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out still a little freaked from our previous encounter, "we honestly didn't know."

"We were just looking for something, but… forget it." Mr. Grabby watched Scott oddly as he spoke. I watched as he glanced at Stiles and I's linked hands, something flashed across his eyes, but it was so fast I couldn't pin point what it was exactly. He looked back at Scott and threw something at my brother. Confused, I watched as my twin opened his hand to reveal his inhaler. What. Just. Happened.

"Come on I gotta get to work." This brought me to the realization that I was still holding on to Stiles hand. As if I'd been burned, I let go of Stiles hand and stepped away from him. It wasn't like I didn't like Stiles, but I didn't know if I liked him that way, we'd been friends for as long as I could remember.

"Dude that was Derek Hale! Remember? He was only a few years older than us." Wait, so Mr. broody was Derek Hale? Did not see that one coming, considering he looked nothing like he did back when he was at school.

"His family burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Actually Stiles it was six years ago." I piped up only to get a glare from him.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" I didn't have a clue therefore I just shrugged, and began making my way back towards where we'd left Stiles' jeep at the edge of the woods.

Stiles dropped Scott off at work first, before dropping me off at home, only for me to invite him in to have supper with me, myself, and I seeing as both mom and twin dearest were both working.

When Scott finally came home, which was only a few hours after mom did, he had this smitten look on his face. Raising my eyebrow at him, he finally budge and told me all about how new girl, now known as Allison, had come to the clinic with a dog she'd hit and Scott had asked her to the party.

"Does that mean I can go to the party too?!" So maybe I was a little over excited but come on! I hadn't gone out to a high school party in ages, and by ages I mean I've never gone to one.

Scott chuckled lightly, "Sure, but get Stiles to drive you." Who can say no to that deal?

I couldn't believe that Scott, my very own twin, would have gone for a morning swim without me. How dare he? Grumbling to myself I sat on the bleachers waiting for practice to begin. I looked away from my phone when I heard footsteps coming my way, and noticed it was Stiles, what did he want now?

He looked a little agitated, "Roxanne!" No need to yell, right here. "I overheard my dad talking on the phone and they found a hair on the body!" He literally half-whispered, half-yelled this at me.

"…and?"

"The animal was a wolf!" Okay, this was just getting out of hand.

"Okay Stiles, listen to me carefully, go back to the field, and play and if something looks odd with Scott you go and help him, cause Coach Finstock won't let a girl go out on the field. Now go, and don't have a panic attack please." Stiles nodded uncontrollably before he ran back out to the field. This could get really interesting.

Did Scott just catch the ball in a game? I couldn't help the squeal of delight that escaped my lips. People around me gave me strange looks but I shrugged them off and returned my attention to the game only to witness Jackson knock my twin on his ass. Profanities were on the tip of my tongue but I bit them back. Scott would get Jackson back I just knew it.

As I watched the amazingly play my brother was doing, my jaw dropped to the ground, since when could my brother do flips over other people? But as soon as he scored all thoughts were forgotten and I was on my feet cheering like a maniac, until I heard he made the first line then I was in hysterics.

The drive home was filled with my nonstop replaying of what had happened on the field and a lot of congratulating my brother about making first line. Proud was an understatement at this point. As soon as I walked into the house I told mom, that Scott had exciting news, which she was just as excited to hear about as I was. Anyways I gave her a replay of everything as soon as Scott left to go to Stiles house. Let me tell you, she was egger to hear about it.

Looking at the time I gasp, "OMG! I need to start getting ready! Mom I'm going to need your help on this! It. Is. Crucial." Starring at me like I'd grown a second head, my mother merely nodded and followed me up to Scott and I's bedroom.

It must have been hours later until I found what I was going to wear to Lydia's party, but I did make a decision, well mom more so made the final decision but at least it was one we could agree upon. I slipped into my tribal skirt along with a simple black bandeau, before toping it off with a light grey loose tank top. I let my dark brown hair sit in natural wave on my shoulders, touching up the few strands that had gone flat from my day at school.

"Mom, you are the greatest woman alive, and I love you so!" I chirped before throwing myself in her arms dramatically only for her to briefly return my hug and let me fall face first on the floor. Greatest woman alive I tell you.

"I'm definitely feeling the love from all the way down here."

Grinning brightly, the older woman kindly spoke to her daughter, "Awe sweetie, you are looking way better down there where we can't see your face." The older brunette snickered as she helped her only daughter up. The young girl shook her head at her mother before brushing herself off and giving Stiles a quick call.

"Yo! When you're done with my twin, come pick me up!" Not even giving him a chance to respond I hung up and sauntered downstairs to wait for his butt to get over here.

**Outfits**

**(Pajamas)** jammies/set?id=109161290

**(First Day)** first_day/set?id=109159741

**(Friday)** cgi/set?id=109196513

**(Party) ** lets_party_it_up/set?id=109194746


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there! I'm glad the first chapter got positive feedback! Anyways I do not own anything Teen Wolf (sadly *sad face*) but I do own whatever you do not recognize, therefore Roxanne is pretty much all I own. (: Enjoy chapter two! Oh! And I want to hear from you guys! I love when people try to guess what's going to happen or even if you have an idea about what could happen in the story! Obviously I'll give you the credit if I use it! So review away!**

The ride to the party was filled with Stiles filling me in on everything werewolf and all that is Scott related that occurred while I was absent, and by that I mean literally freaking out on what I should wear to my first party ever. Anyways, so I had to be on the lookout for Scott in case something wolfy and out of the ordinary was happening. That definitely put a dent in my plans to get smashed, but what can you do when your brother is a werewolf?

When Stiles finally pulled up to the house, I watched in wonder as people on the front lawn were drinking or dancing. This was going to be epic! Excitedly, I swung my door open, and rushed out of the jeep. "Okay Roxanne, you need to calm down, otherwise your fellow peers will think you are a loser that's never been to a party." Regaining my composure, and straightened up, and brushed off the imaginer dirt on my skirt before confidently walking up to Lydia's house.

"Roxanne don't forget about the issue at hand!" Rolling my eyes, I looked back at Stiles and let a slight groan escape my glossed lips.

"Way to kill my party mood Stiles." Giving him the, wait for it, stink eye, I huffed and turned around, continuing my strut to Lydia's front door. First thing I noticed as I walked in? Who are these people? Yep that was definitely all I could think. Some faces looked familiar but everyone else was a fresh face, "I have got to pay more attention to other people at school."

Determined to make the best of it, I walked over to the drink table, and fished around for something non-alcoholic, although I probably couldn't tell you what and what wasn't alcoholic. Shrugging, I grabbed the first cup that was handed to me by some random girl and took a sip. Not bad, for the most part it tasted like Pepsi. Drink in hand, I made my way around the house looking to see if there was at least one person that I knew.

It had been maybe half an hour that Stiles and I had arrived and I couldn't find the boy anywhere. Where could he have gone? For some reason I felt the need to remind him how much I loved him and that he was my bestest friend ever. Okay so maybe my drink didn't taste as much like Pepsi as it should have, oops! Stumbling as I made my way through the crowd I finally noticed Stiles. "HEY BUDDY!"

The look that Stiles gave me showed me that he was not impressed with me, "Are you drunk?"

"Mhmm… nah! I'm totally fine SEE!" I attempted to walk in a straight line, but to no avail, I ended up bumping into some random guy. "Oh sorry! Oh! You're cute! What's your name?" Smiling brightly, I looked up at Mr. Cutie expectantly.

"I'm Kyle and you are?"

"I'm Roxanne! It's great to meet…" Stiles grabbed my arm, and dragged me away from him, while mumbling about something or another. "What was that for?!"

Stiles stopped and looked back at me, releasing my arm in the process. "What was that for? Really? Do you know how many things could have gone wrong? Also what happened to staying sober so we could help Scott?"

Okay now it was definitely awkward and I felt bad. Tears stung at the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was not going to cry because of Stiles, no way. Taking a deep breath in I looked up, "I'm sorry I was stupid." Stiles didn't even get a chance to hear my full apology before he squeezed past me. Confused, I looked back and noticed he was running after Scott. Oh shit! Whipping around, I rushed after Stiles and my twin brother.

These dang heels! I quickly stopped, and took my shoes off before grabbing them and continuing my chase. I stopped next to Allison and watched as my brother drove away in the only vehicle my family owned. Not long after Stiles was following him with his jeep.

"Roxanne, stay here with Allison!" So now I was to play babysitter when I was in no state of doing so? Meh, whatever.

"Well there goes my ride." A frown etched its way across my face, as I crossed my arms and looked over at Allison, whom was also sporting the same look I was.

"Allison, Roxanne, I'm a friend of Scott's." He was a bit of a ways away from us, and after his statement I could only raise an eyebrow. Since when were they friends? Did Scott tell me this? Maybe he did but I was too preoccupied with something. Shrugging I looked back at the cars driving away. "My name's Derek." I jumped slightly at how close he'd gotten in the span of a few seconds, and frowned, there was definitely something wrong here. I looked over at Allison trying to gauge what she was thinking but came up with nothing. Then again my brain wasn't exactly functioning to its fullest capacity. Shrugging, I followed Allison and Derek, looking back once more in the direction the boys had left.

I sat in the back seat, seeing as we'd be dropping Allison off first. Preoccupied with my phone, I didn't notice the awkward atmosphere in the vehicle, and quite frankly I probably wouldn't have noticed even if I wasn't playing on my phone.

"It's right here thank you." The car came to a stop, and Allison stepped out of the car, while I stumbled out right after her to sit in the front seat.

Closing the door, I looked over at Derek and suspiciously raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you and Scott were friends? Since when?" I was met by silence. "Just for the record, you can't get me not to like you so you may as well just talk to me." Still nothing. I sighed before looking over at him, his green eyes were focused on the road ahead. "Are you not answering me cause you lied to Allison and I about being friends with Scott?" Again I was met with silence. Frustrated, I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted until we arrived at my house. Wait, how did he know where I lived? Opening the door, I looked back at him and studied him for a few seconds.

"Are you going to get out?" He snapped.

"You know what? No I'm not." I slammed the door shut. "You're going to answer my questions." Glaring at him, "First and foremost, how in the world do you know where I live? Next, you and Scott are not friends, and I may be as drunk as a skunk but I know for a fact that you and him are not friends so why lie? And thirdly," pause, "is that even a word? …Anyways! I know that you are a werewolf! And so is Scott! Did you turn him?"

Derek starred at me oddly for what felt like an eternity which in reality was only a few seconds before he returned to his usual sour face. "Listen here little girl," I scoffed at this, "you don't know what you are talking about and should get out before I come over there myself, and force you out." My eyebrows shot to my hairline, as listened, astonished, that he would talk to me that way. Derek rolled his eyes, before stepping out of the car, and coming around to my side, swinging the door wide open. This literally happened in a matter of one second, and I was in his arms the next before he set me down on the sidewalk.

"Can you at least answer this?" He paused, and looked back at me, nodding for me to go on. "Will Scott be alright?"

"Depends."

"I know we aren't friends or anything but can you promise me that you'll help him? Even if he refuses to listen or take your help?"

Derek sighed before nodding his head reluctantly, obviously thinking he was going to regret making this promise to me. Smiling sadly, I waved goodbye, before turning on my heels and making my way up to the front door, and inside the house.

The sound of my cell phone ringing startled me awake, who in the world was calling me this early in the morning? Groaning from the massive headache I had, I rolled over and picked up my phone off the nightstand.

"What!" I yelled as soon as the phone was on my ear.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning serves you right." Stiles, of course that dumbass would be calling me on a Saturday morning.

"Are you actually going to tell me what you want or shall I make this easier on the two of us and hang up now?"

"You really are a sourpuss this morning."

"Goodbye Stiles."

"No wait! Wait! Did Scott ever come home last night?"

Looking over at my twin's bed, I noticed his bed was untouched from the previous day, "Um… no."

"What I thought. I'm in the driveway you have five minutes to get dressed and get your ass in my jeep."

Well, wasn't he demanding this morning. Not wasting any time, I hoped out of bed, a little too quickly, might I add, and made my way over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of faded gray camo skinnies, a gray loose fitting knitted long sleeved crop top, my sleeveless denim vest and my black knee high riding boots before throwing quickly throwing my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head, and slipping on my grey knitted headband. I quickly accessorized according to which belly ring I was wearing, before rushing down the stairs, past my mother, whom I kissed on the cheek, grabbing an granny smith out of the fruit basket, slamming the front door behind me, as I sauntered over to the passenger side of Stiles jeep.

"That was a lot faster than I expected." Cue the punch. "Hey no need to punch me!"

"Stiles just drive before I hit you somewhere less friendly."

Look at that, a simple threat and we were on our merry way. Smiling like a retard, I happily rested my head against the window as I listened to Stiles ramble on about his night. God that boy could talk.

Stiles pulled over just a bit ahead of Scott, and I squished to the back of Stiles jeep so he could have the seat. Why was he holding his right arm like that?

"Scotty! You're alive!" I grinned happily as my twin hoped into the vehicle. Stiles began driving and the jeep was quiet for a few seconds.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Oh boy, here we go…

"If you say Allison, imma punch you in the head." And this is why I love my best friend.

"She probably hates me now," I could have told you that would be Scott's reply, twin telepathy happenin' up in this joint!

"Eh, I doubt that…" Stiles replied.

"Bro, just come up with a really fantastic apology and she'll be cool! Or you could buy her flowers!"

"Or you could tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you are a freaking werewolf." The two exchanged looks, "Okay, bad idea." I chuckled at Stiles. Smacking, Scott's shoulder, "We'll get through this. Come on if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice." Okay, gross. "I had a boa once I could do it."

"Stiles I honestly don't think you'll have to feed my brother live mice."

The past two days had probably been the lamest, most uneventful week I'd ever had at school. Well other than my two hour argument with the principal about letting me be on the boy's lacrosse team. That didn't end so great considering he'd been firm on saying no. Although he did say I could play next year, which was the only good thing that came out of that argument.

Making my way to my locker after classes I noticed Allison standing right next to mine. How odd? "Hey Allison." Smiling, I looked over at her as I stopped in front of my locker, "What's up?"

"Do you know what was up with your brother on Friday?" Oh I am definitely not the right person to answer her question.

A tight smile appeared on my face as I turned to my locker and put the combination in, "Um… well I think it would be better if you asked him, he never really answered me when I asked him the next day." So maybe I was lying a teensy bit. I couldn't exactly tell her my brother was a werewolf, after it wasn't my secret to tell. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Allison nod her head.

"Alright well thanks anyways." A grim smile appeared on her lips as she spoke. Ah man was she angry with me? Not dwelling on the fact that Allison may be angry with me, I closed my locker before heading to the field to watch Stiles and Scott's practice.

I'd been sitting in the stands for maybe two minutes before someone chose to come and sit by me. Surprised, I looked over and noticed it was none other than Lydia freaking Martin. What does she want?

"What do you want?" Maybe my approach wasn't the kindest but eh whatever it's Lydia, she'll get over it.

The look Lydia gave definitely screamed annoyance, "Well, I figured since your brother made first string we'd be seeing a lot more of each other therefore which should get better acquainted." Oh good lord kill me now!

"And what makes you think I feel the same way?"

"You seemed to enjoy my party when you weren't invited." Ah shit.

Ignoring Lydia for a minute, I snapped my head up to the field and noticed my brother had fallen on his ass, and look who was standing in front of him, Jackson. Groaning, I looked back at Lydia trying to come up with something witty only to come up short, "Alright I'll give you that one." Annoyed, I looked back at the field and watched as Scott went once more.

Shocked, I stood, while biting my nails. What is Scott doing? I watched as he rammed into Jackson right shoulder and literally took him out. Oh this can't be good. I watched helplessly as Stiles and Scott ran off the field. About to follow, something made me stop; it was as if someone was watching me. I looked up and noticed Derek standing behind the bleachers on the other side of the field. Confused, I jogged over to him, ignoring Lydia's calls to me.

"What are you doing here? You know people will think something is up if you're just standing here all creepy like."

Derek only starred at me with this impassive look, like he wasn't worried, "Tell your brother not to play the game."

"Why?" I totally knew why, but I wanted to see how he would justify this.

"What do you think is going to happen when he shifts on the field? Do you think they'll still cheer him on then? Are you completely stupid?" Woah slow down there buster, nobody calls Roxanne McCall stupid, well other than Stiles but that was a completely different story.

"Okay listen here mister. I don't know what your deal is, but you can't just go around bossing us. Maybe I was wrong to ask you to look out for my brother after all." Annoyed, I turned on my heels only to have my forearm grabbed, and being spun right back to face Derek. The proximity between our bodies was barely an inch. My heart rate sped up, as I looked up at his face. Those eyes. I just couldn't look away, he seemed like he was about to say something but changed his mind, and let go of my arm, looking up, then stepping away right after. His warmth faded, and a chill ran up my spine, I hadn't realized I'd been cold before.

I turned back around and noticed that Lydia was starring right at me. That's why Derek hadn't said anything; Lydia had been watching our encounter. Not bothering to go back to Lydia, I ran to boys locker room, only to find Stiles leaning against the wall next to the door while he clutched the fire extinguisher as if it was his lifeline.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles held his finger up to his lips before motioning for me not to move any further.

"Stiles…" Confused, I ignored Stiles, and walked closer to the door and peered inside to see my brother sitting on the bench looking slightly confused. "What happened?" Good question twin. I looked back at Stiles whom was peeking in from behind me.

Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher on the floor, and threw off his gloves as we both moved in further into the locker room, "You tried to kill me."

My eyes widened at the mention of Scott trying to kill Stiles, "Wait, what?"

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger."

"That's lacrosse," pause, "it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up KILLING someone on the field." Emphasis on the kill part here.

"Scott you can't play on Saturday." I finally got to say what I had to say, yay for cutting people off!

Scott starred at me, "But I'm first line!" Rolling my eyes, I looked down at Stiles, hoping he would back me up on this.

"Not anymore."

**Outfits**

**(Saturday) saturday/set?id=109305563**

**(Wednesday) just_another_day/set?id=109366328 **

**Here it is! It's a little shorter than the first one, but I wanted to get this out to you guys right away so here it is! Please leave reviews; I want to hear your feedback! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything Teen Wolf, whatever you don't recognize is mine though. If anybody is willing to be my Beta reader please message me that would be wonderful. (: **

After Stiles had been gracious enough to drop Scott at work and myself at home, I spent a whole five minutes doing homework before popping the first disc of the first season of Once Upon a Time.

When Scott finally got home from work, I looked up and smiled kindly, before pausing the episode on my laptop. It wasn't long before made her way up to our room, "Hey." Mom looked between the two of us before continuing what she was about to say, "Late shift again for me, but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"Mom you can't"

"No, I can and I will." She advanced further into our room, "Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us." She stopped in front of Scott's, mumbling, "completely."

I watched as mom starred more closely at Scott. This can't be good. Sitting further so I could examine Scott's face I sighed in relief that his eyes hadn't changed colors. Weird, right? His eyes change color when he wolf's out.

"Hey what's wrong with your eye?" She paused thinking of what she was going to say next, while Scott sat up worried. "You look like you haven't slept in days." The look of relief on Scott's face was priceless.

"It's nothing, I'm just stressed." Nice excuse brother.

"Just stressed?" Mom seemed to be a little skeptical. "Nothing else?"

What was she getting at? "I mean it's not like you're doing drugs or anything right?"

"Mom! Are you serious?" I couldn't help it, it just came out without even thinking about it.

Scott starred at her confused, "Right now?" Slapping my forehead, I rolled my eyes, what an idiot. Kind of glad I'm the smart twin right about now.

"Right now?! I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? I mean have you ever taken drugs, either of you?" Now she's involving me!

"No!" I yelped accusingly while Scott wondered, "Have you?" Now we're probably in trouble.

"Get some sleep." Oh thank god. She backed out of our bedroom, and once she was down the stairs I picked up one of my pillows and threw at Scott's face.

"Have you?" I asked mimicking his tone of voice, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Hey! It was a valid question, which could have gotten us in trouble…" I scoffed at his reply.

"Anyways, I'm going to go for a run I'll see you whenever." With that, I dashed down the stairs and walked out the door, plugging my headphones in and turning up the tunes.

I'd been running in the woods for approximately an hour before I came across a burnt house, which I knew it to be Derek's old home. Curious, I paused my music, and made my way inside, after I made sure his vehicle wasn't in the driveway. Walking in, I looked around the entrance; I could picture what it had looked like before the fire. Cora and I had been friends then, I didn't come over often but when I did, I made sure that I remembered every single detail. Not many people were invited to the Hale home, I could understand why now.

Walking around the burnt house brought memories back and a fresh set of tears to my eyes. The death of one of my close friends had been hard, after her death it had been hard to sleep at night or even live on a day to day basis, I was only ten at the time and death wasn't exactly something I'd ever experienced before.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I pulled my phone out and looked the caller id.

"Yes Stiles, how can I help you?" Once I finished talking, Stiles went on to tell me what had happened a few minutes ago between Derek and Scott, but in all honesty I didn't get half of what he was saying, "Stiles! Slow down I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." With that, Stiles slowed down and explained that Derek had "attacked" Scott in our bedroom. How'd he get in?

"Wait where are you exactly?" I frowned at the question.

"Just at… Derek's old house." Pause, "I should probably leave now." Quickly turning around, I ran into someone's chest. Oh man, I was definitely in trouble now. "Hey Stiles, I gotta go, I'll see you in a bit." Fearfully, I looked up at the face that belonged to the chest and noticed that I'd managed to get caught. Well if this wasn't awkward. "Derek, hi, fancy meeting you here?" He did not seem impressed. "Well I'm just gonna go now." I tried stepping around him only for him to throw his arm up and resting his hand against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I panicked, this did look kind of suspicious.

"I… eh… well…" May as well tell him the truth, "I was on my usual run through the woods and I always run past this place, and I hadn't been here since before Cora died and so I was curious and really if you hadn't come back to town I probably wouldn't have thought twice about it-" My rushed and awkward rambling was cut off by Derek smacking one of his hands over my mouth to silence me.

"Do you really have to talk so much?" He spoke as he removed his hand from my mouth. It was surprising, he didn't seem angrier than he usually was. I watched him more closely, maybe he believed my story, after all I was still sweaty and gross from my run.

"I should go." This time he didn't put his arm out to stop me.

"I remember you; you were one of Cora's only friends." This stopped me in my tracks, slowly; I turned around and looked at him more closely. The pain in his eyes was evident for only a moment before it disappeared completely. My lips parted only slightly before I brought them back together and merely nodded my head to show that his statement was correct. We gazed at each other for a few minutes, before I broke eye contact and made my way down the stairs and out the front door.

Fridays; the best day of the week, well at school anyways. I'd been standing at my locker a few down from Allison's locker and watched out of the corner of my eye as the brunette pulled out a coat, looking confused. It looked like the coat she'd worn at the party. Shrugging, I resumed grabbing my French books, before closing my locker and turning to Allison.

"Hey, you coming to class?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"Of course." She joined me as we made our way to class, "Did you by chance put my coat that I forgot in Derek's car back in my locker?" Oh this wasn't good. Here come the lies.

"Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't just return it to you, but I kept forgetting. I got your locker combo from Lydia, do you mind?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping she would buy it.

"Oh yeah, it's cool thank you." Whew. That was a close one. We finally arrived to class only to be the last ones there, therefore we got seats side by side (surprisingly), at the front of the class (not surprising).

School, thankfully, was finally over, and now I was being dragged around by Stiles, whom absolutely needed to find Scott so he could find out what his dad and the principal were talking about.

When we finally found him, Stiles grabbed Scott by his shoulders, and dragged him over to the stairs.

"What!" Scott whined while we was being dragged.

Stiles pointed up at his father, "Tell me what they're saying."

I watched quietly for a bit before I got annoyed, "Can you hear them?"

Scott shushed me before going back to listening, "Curfew because of the body."

What? Trying to compose myself, I looked over at Scott, "Are they serious?"

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for some rabid animal and the jerkoff who actually killed the girl's just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Who was Stiles talking about? Was he… nah!

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Oh they were, well then.

"I can do something."

"Like what exactly?" I piped up curious as to what moronic idea would come out of his mouth.

"I could find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding!" At least I wasn't the only one who thought that was a bad idea. I quickly followed Stiles, asking him about how he would go about finding the other half of the body, leaving Scott behind to his own devices.

When Scott finally came home, the look on his face told me something was wrong. "What's up, oh brother of mine?"

"I just saw Derek."

"And?" Please tell me Derek didn't tell him about our encounter the other day.

"Well it didn't go over so well." He replied as he threw his lacrosse stick towards me.

"Mhmm… do you have another net for it or should I lend you mine?"

"I have another net, plus I would definitely borrow one of Stiles before I borrowed your pink one."

"Hey! What's wrong with my pink one! It's cute!" Grinning cheekily, I began to unthread the wrecked net.

I was almost finished putting the new net on Scott's lacrosse stick when Stiles barged into our room all excited and out of breath. "What did you find?! How did you find it?! Where did you find it?!" The question was on the tip of my tongue before Stiles stopped me from even asking it, "And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so."

Oh yeah, Scott found the body when he was at Derek's, well at least that's what we think. "I found something while I was at Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell the blood."

"That's awesome!"

"Stiles we obviously need to go over your definition of awesome." I snickered.

"I mean that's terrible, who's blood?" Good catch there buddy.

"I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder, and then you," pause, "and Roxanne,"

"Thank you."

"help me figure out a way to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game." I sense there will be some digging involved in this escapade of ours, and I am not ready to go digging for a dead body.

With that, the three of us made our way to the Beacon Hills Hospital, with the plan that Scott would go to the morgue, creepy, I know, and sniff out the other half of the body to see if the blood he'd smelt at Derek's house was the same.

Walking in, first thing I noticed was that mom was Mr. Cutie, you know the one I'd met at Lydia's party was there at the desk. Oh god! Could this get any more embarrassing? I averted my eyes and noticed that Scott was already slipping through the door that indicated the morgue, and Stiles was looking at me expectantly, "Well? Are you going to stand there all day?"

I quickly joined him in the waiting room and noticed Lydia was there. When she looked up she smiled at me, and waved me over. She was taking this whole let's get to know each other way too seriously, but I joined her nonetheless, while I watched Stiles have his little mental freak out over there, right next to, you'll never guess, Kyle. I really hope he doesn't turn around now.

"Hey, Lydia… you probably don't remember me, I sit behind you in biology," I looked between the two and noticed Lydia was definitely not paying any attention to Stiles. "Eh… anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection , you know unspoken, of course, maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." And as I'd guessed, Lydia was not paying attention whatsoever, she revealed an ear piece that I could only guess what connected to her phone.

"Wait hold on a second. Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said, was it worth repeating?" Oh my gosh! I just about burst out laughing right then and there but held it in for Stiles' sake.

"Ah… eh… no. Sorry…" Poor Stiles walked away.

"Hey Roxanne, just give me a minute here." She looked over at me and pointed to the earpiece. I could only nod. Stiles sat in the seat around the corner from mine, and I leaned over to speak with him.

"Smooth moves." I grinned, "you might not want to tell her you feel like you have an unspoken connection, that just spells creepy all in itself." Stiles only glared at me before grabbing one of the flyers that was sitting on the end table beside us.

Looking around, I noticed that Kyle was still at the counter only this time facing me, and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Roxanne, how are you?" I was surprised he even remembered my name; I'd had a hard time recollecting what his name was.

"Uh… hey Kyle, I'm, you know, good. What brings you here?" It's surprising I hadn't seen him at school since we'd met, but then again I don't really pay attention to other people at school, unless they are my friend of course.

"I hurt myself at practice last week so the doctor asked me to come for a check up to make sure everything was okay." Curious. He obviously doesn't play lacrosse, I would know if he did or not. So what sport does he play. "I play basketball if that's what that adorable confused look on your face is wondering." Was I that obvious? Well apparently so.

Laughing, I smiled kindly, "Sorry, I don't really pay attention to other people at school."

"I've noticed, you didn't even smile or wave back when I waved to you on Monday."

Embarrassed, my cheeks turned red, "Oh. That's embarrassing, I'm sorry. I could make it up to you right now and wave if you'd like?" The smile on his face made it evident that I was forgiven. With that I gave him my number before Lydia interrupted our conversation.

"Is that Kyle?" Lydia asked as soon as Kyle was out of earshot, "Like basketball captain Kyle?"

"Well, I guess. I don't really know. I know his name is Kyle and he's on the basketball team so I'm going to say there's a fifty percent chance that he is."

"So what is your status with him?" She got all excited, but I was just confused.

"Status..?"

"You know, like are you dating or seeing each other or friends with benefits?" Uh, what just happened here?

"We aren't even friends; we met at your party."

"Well do you want him to be your man?" This girl is definitely off her rocker.

"I don't know, we just met like twice."

"I'll hook you up don't worry about." Did she not listen? I didn't even get a chance to set her straight before she got up and made her way over to Jackson, yuck, and began making out with him, double yuck. Not wanting to witness anymore of that, I turned in time to see Scott rip a pamphlet out of Stiles hand.

"The sent was the same." Both Stiles and I stood up.

"Are you sure?" Stiles and I looked at one another annoyed that we'd said the same thing at the same time.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"Ok boys, not that I want to wreck whatever this is, but we don't actually have proof he killed the girl we just have proof that he buried the body." But this comment fell on death ears.

"I say we use it." Stiles began walking away after this comment only for my brother to follow him.

"How?"

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the leg, Stiles, bite marks."

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." I knew it! They want to dig up the body. That is definitely my cue to get out of this ASAP.

"Yeah, so you don't need me for this, just drop me off at home before you go out there."

"Roxanne!" Stiles yelled, as he and my brother tried to wake me. What could be so important to them that they had to wake me on a Saturday morning? Annoyed, I rolled over and glared at Stiles.

"What!" Shocked, Stiles jumped back at how loud my voice had been.

"Come on dad's going to arrest Derek in twenty." Why must I be involved in these shenanigans?

With that thought in mind, I rolled out of bed, and threw on the first pair of pants I could find, which happened to be floral skinnies. Not bothering with the fact that Stiles was still in my room, I threw my sweater off, and grabbed my loose fitting white knit sweater and slipped it on over my head. Before tying my hair up in a messy bun and throwing a pink knit headband on and following the boys out to Stiles' jeep.

Scott and I leaned against Stiles' jeep as we watched an officer escort Derek to the police cruiser. The look he gave us was murderous, and made me feel ashamed of being part of this. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. This was just going to backfire in our faces and Derek would definitely not help us now that we'd gone and thrown him in jail, well I hadn't but he probably thought I did.

We both watched as Stiles approached the police car, and quickly got in. "What is he doing?!" I looked over at Scott to see he had turned away from the scene and was now watching the woods. I looked back to see that sheriff Stilinski was now pulling Stiles out of the cruiser, and dragging him aside to talk. We may as well be thrown in jail with Derek honestly we were probably worse than he was. Once Mr. Stilinski was done with Stiles, we all hopped in his jeep, me sitting in the back seat as per usual.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott brought the silence to an end, while he tapped away on his cellphone.

"Just keep looking." Stiles looked over at Scott before resuming his speech, "maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, something that you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, underneath figure out how the hell I'm supposed to play in this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Okay, stop it!" What's wrong with Scott?

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much?" Now this was just getting confusing, Scott never gets angry at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" I asked from the backseat, worried about my twin brother.

"No! No I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know, you're going to have to except this, sooner or later."

"I can't!" I don't think Stiles and Scott are talking about the same thing anymore.

"Well you're going to have to!"

"Scott what's wrong?" I placed a hand on my brother's arm as I spoke these words.

"I can't breathe!" Scott groaned in pain, and slammed his right arm up against the roof of the jeep.

"Stiles! Stop the car!" Grabbing Stiles arm, I looked over at Scott worried, "You have to stop the car!"

"Stiles, pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Scott didn't answer right away, and looked in Stiles bag to find the wolfsbane.

"You kept it?!" Both Scott and I yelled together.

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked at him and smacked his shoulder. "Throw it out you idiot!"

"Stop the car!" I looked over at Scott, alarmed, and noticed that his eyes had changed color. Stiles slammed the breaks, and brought the jeep to an abrupt stop, before hopping out and throwing his bag into the woods.

"Stiles! Scott just left!" I looked away for barely a second and my brother had run off into the woods. Stiles didn't waste a second, and jumped back into the vehicle, and sped off.

"Call dispatch!"

"And ask for what? If they got any reports of a werewolf running in the woods?" I gave Stiles and incredulous look. He gave me one of his looks before forcing his cellphone into my hand.

"Call now." He used his "do not contradict me" voice.

I put the phone on speaker before dialing the number. _"Dispatch what's your emergency?"_

"Um hey it's Roxanne and Stiles, I was just wondering if you'd gotten any weird calls, like an odd person or a dog-like person roaming around the streets."

"_You guys know you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty, I'm hanging up on you now."_ The clicking sound of her hanging up on us could be heard.

"I knew that wasn't going to help us." Stiles looked away from the road to give me a death glare, that I was definitely accustomed to now, and then returning to ignoring me as we made our way back into town.

**Outfits**

**(Running) running_fun/set?id=109405663**

**(Friday) casual/set?id=109196513**

**(Saturday Morning) fun_times/set?id=109417186**


End file.
